


worthy

by sapphicsinners



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsinners/pseuds/sapphicsinners
Summary: zelda gets some self esteem fucked into her





	worthy

**Author's Note:**

> no, there aren’t any capital letters. i’m a communist - i can’t support any form of capitalism. sorry bout it

‘and so, zelda, ’ lilith whispered, taking a step closer and running her cold fingers down zeldas cheek ‘i need you’ she brushes her thumb across zeldas trembling lip, ‘to be my high priestess’ 

as soon as those hushed words leave liliths mouth, zeldas eyes drop to the floor in shame, inaudible mutters escaping her lips.  
‘what’s that darling?’ lilith enquires, grasping her chin and staring into fearful green eyes, ‘i cant hear you’  
zelda’s breaths become shallower as she is dragged into the cool, menacing depths of those eyes, the slightly predatory tone leaving her flushed with a mixture of humiliation, fear and arousal.  
‘i- i am not worthy, my queen’ zelda stammers, words tinted with a flurry of emotion.  
‘oh my darling, let me show you just how worthy you are’

lilith’s slender body pushed against zelda’s, one of her elegant hands roughly twisting into luxurious auburn hair, a whimper escaping the witch’s parted lips. lightly , she licked a strip across the pale column of the witches throat. ‘oh, my sweet zelda. you truly don’t know how beautiful you are. but darling, how beautiful you’ll be when you’re marked by me’  
the words of the demoness, dripping with sin, had zelda’s head spinning and a pooling wetness between her legs. zelda could feel hands grasping at her hips, nails digging in, her back thudding against the cold stone of the alter and her ragged gasps echoed around the desolate church.  
zelda felt herself spreading her legs and whining, utterly desperate, needy whispers of ‘please’ falling from her lips.  
lilith smirked down at the needy mess in front of her, showing two long fingers into zelda’s mouth, causing her eyes to roll back in her head as she wrapped her tongue around them.  
‘something you want, sweetheart?’ she purred, dragging sharp nails up zelda’s creamy thighs. she dipped her head down to lick up the beads of blood tainting porcelain skin, her eyes flaring with primal lust. she slowly dragged her fingers out of zelda’s mouth, leaving a trail of drool down the witches chin.  
‘such a messy, desperate sight. you’re so beautiful when you’re dripping wet waiting for my touch’  
zelda’s broken pleads filled the air, begging her queen to use her, fill her up, ruin her. 

in an instant, lilith had three fingers inside of her, pounding at a brutal pace as she bit at her neck, marking her, possessing her. ‘you’re mine. you’re all mine. my perfect little slut of a priestess, you belong to me and only me’  
‘i- i’m yours, my queen’ zelda stammered out, her walls tightening around lilith’s ruthless fingers.  
blood red lips lowered to her throbbing clit and latched on, biting and sucking as zelda moaned and begged, begged for release.  
‘now pet, let’s not be impatient,’ lilith murmured, catching zelda’s glassy eyes, and delivering a harsh slap to her clit ‘i promised to show you how worthy you are.’  
she slipped another finger inside zelda’s soaking cunt , and brought her free hand up to the witches throat, caressing the fragile skin before gripping it hard, her tongue returning to her clit, swirling and nipping.  
zelda’s vision was blurred , tears dribbling down her face as lilith fucked her into oblivion.  
with one final slap to her tortured clit, lilith whispered ‘come for me, my priestess,’ releasing her throat and pushing her hand impossibly deeper.  
as the cold air filled her lungs, and the fingers of her queen filled her cunt, zelda howled in ecstasy as she shook, liquid gushing into the alter and tears streaming down her cheeks and her vision went black. 

when she finally came back around , she found herself curled in lilith’s arms, as the demoness gently kissed her tears away and stroked her hair.  
‘do you see what you mean to me, my beautiful priestess?’  
‘yes, my queen’


End file.
